


Sharing is Caring

by Meaisin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partnerswap, Praise Kink, eiwata kinda, hajime's praise kink so bad..., presenting kink kinda?, tomohaji kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaisin/pseuds/Meaisin
Summary: A fill for the kinkmeme! https://kinkstars.dreamwidth.org/1060.html?thread=83492#cmt83492Eichi and Wataru do so like to share their things...





	Sharing is Caring

Tomoya was very surprised to hear that Eichi had asked for him to come to the student council room along with Hajime. He'd always gotten the impression that Eichi didn't like him very much. He wondered if perhaps it was some Ra*bits business, though if that were the case, surely Nazuna at least would have been called as well.

He hoped he wasn't in trouble. Hajime said he didn't think so, as Eichi had seemed in a very fine mood. Tomoya thought Eichi very likely always seemed in a fine mood to Hajime, but he didn't say so.

When they'd knocked and entered, Tomoya recoiled. Eichi was sitting at his desk, resting his chin in his hand, and lying across the desk, back to the door and long hair falling about in all manner of elegance and chaos, was Hibiki Wataru.

Tomoya wouldn’t say he was particularly displeased to see his club president. Rather he was simply struck with the sense of alarm he always felt when faced with him unexpectedly, which was dreadfully often. More than that he felt embarrassed. Certain recent… developments between himself and Wataru had left him more on edge than ever, particularly in the presence of others, and more particularly still in front of Hajime and--of all people--Eichi.

Eichi and Wataru had been gazing into each other’s eyes, their faces very close, and chuckling at something. When the door opened, Eichi glanced up and Wataru turned to look over his shoulder. He caught Tomoya’s eye, smirked, and shifted his gaze ever so slightly to Hajime. Tomoya didn’t like the look on his face at all.

Tomoya glanced over to Hajime and found him blushing uncertainly, but when he followed his gaze back to their senpai, he felt certain it was Eichi he was looking at.

“Hajime-kun,” purred Eichi, sitting up in his chair. “You’ve brought him. Good boy~ Come here.”

Hajime swelled a bit at the praise and went immediately to him. He hesitated just a moment in front of the desk before coming around to Eichi at the beckoning of his outstretched arm. Eichi reached up and tucked Hajime’s hair behind his ear before running his fingers down his cheek affectionately.

Hajime’s face glowed and he glanced nervously back at Tomoya, still standing by the door, and then to Wataru, who was giving him an… interesting smile.

“Excuse me, Kaichou,” said Tomoya loudly, and he felt Eichi’s gaze tighten as he looked to him, though his smile didn’t drop. He felt very nervous to speak to him suddenly, but pressed himself on. “Do you have some business with me?”

“That would certainly be why I called you here,” said Eichi, turning fully from Hajime at last and settling his elbows on the desk. “Won’t you close the door for me, Mashiro Tomoya-kun?”

Tomoya didn’t like the way Eichi said his full name and closing the door seemed an awful horrible idea, but as he couldn’t think of any reason to refuse, he did as he was told. When it was shut, he stayed near the door.

“Come here,” ordered Eichi. Tomoya felt he had no choice but to obey.

He looked at Wataru nervously, who was unusually silent. But there was interest and mischief in his eyes and it didn’t make Tomoya feel any better. It was horribly awkward to be staring over top of him, still lying across the desk. He’d rolled onto his back now, resting on his elbows. Tomoya looked to Hajime, who was still blushing, looking slightly confused, but smiling all the same to be near Eichi. Hajime was always going on and on about Eichi.

“It has come to my attention,” began Eichi, and Tomoya was forced to look at him at last, “that you have taken part in some…  _ relations _ with my Wataru.”

Tomoya swallowed heavily. He’d been afraid of this. Eichi was going to kill him for daring to allow Wataru to touch him. He didn't dare to look at Hajime, but he heard his small inhale. Tomoya had already told him about it, of course. They were best friends after all, and who else could he tell? Certainly not Nazuna. And least of all Hokuto…

Hajime had confided in him as well, the first time Eichi had touched him. But when Tomoya had asked him if he was going to go out with him, he had shaken his head furiously.

“He and Hibiki-senpai, you know… how could I even compare?” he had said. “No, I’m happy with just this. I only hope it won’t cause trouble for Eichi-oniichan…”

Now the conversation was suddenly very close to the topic. They had never actually found out if the two  _ were _ really dating, but supposing they were? Tomoya didn’t answer Eichi.

“Not that I mind,” said Eichi with a small smile, after a moment instilling raw fear into Tomoya. Tomoya got the impression he was rather enjoying himself. “We’re not so exclusive as all that, or I’d certainly have some explaining to do on my part, wouldn’t I?”

“There is no crime his majesty could commit against me that I would require an explanation for!” said Wataru, posing his hand dramatically. “The gift of your presence is worth any pardon I could give as many times as I could give it. So let us not even think of it!”

“You are too kind to me, Wataru,” giggled Eichi. “In any case, Tomoya-kun, it is curious to me that you have managed to endear yourself to both Wataru and Hajime-kun when all my observations of you thus far have been, well, plain.”

Tomoya’s throat was tight. Hajime opened his mouth to speak, a slightly distressed look on his face, but Eichi continued.

“So naturally I thought I’d like to give you a try. Wataru and I do so enjoy  _ sharing _ , you know.”

“What is that supposed to mean, ‘give me a try’?” asked Tomoya, feeling heat rising in his cheeks at the implication. “D-don’t assume I want to try anything with you…”

A smirk spread across Eichi’s face and Tomoya cursed himself for stuttering. Hajime was looking between them rapidly, blushing but apparently uncertain if he had taken the meaning correctly.

“My dear Tomoya-kun!” cried Wataru, sitting up at last and swinging his legs over the front of the desk to face him. “Please understand Eichi’s meaning! All he wants is to get along with the person close to his important persons! Surely you can share in that sentiment? Hajime-kun and I also want you to become close to our important person, you see? Isn’t that right, Hajime-kun?”

At this point he leapt off the desk and swept around it to Hajime, who retreated toward Eichi a bit in surprise, but he made an attempt at a quick recovery.

“O-of course, yes!” he agreed, blushing as Wataru hovered over him, smiling mischievously. “If Eichi-oniichan and Tomoya-kun could get along then we could all spend time together.”

“And I?” prompted Wataru. “You and I have not known each other particularly well, but I would very much like to. Am I correct in assuming you would like the same?”

“Oh, yes,” agreed Hajime again, softer this time as Wataru lifted his chin.

Rather than meet his eyes, Hajime’s gaze quickly shifted to Eichi. His expression was fixed on them, amused and… possessive? Hajime didn’t know what that meant, not right now, but it made his stomach churn pleasantly. Then he turned and locked eyes with Tomoya.

Tomoya had been attempting to build up the courage to yank Hajime away from both of the older boys and bolt. He was sure his best friend was uncomfortable and scared. But while the eyes that met his were certainly overflowing with nerves, they were also asking for something. Permission. Wataru was looking at him too, though he still held Hajime’s chin, and Tomoya could feel him gauging his reaction. He let out a little groan, and gave a reluctant nod.

Almost immediately, Wataru’s grip tightened, drawing Hajime’s attention back to him, and he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Hajime squeaked softly in surprise, but he found himself melting a bit as Wataru snaked a hand around his waist. He clutched shakily at the front of his blazer and Wataru gently took his wrists and placed them around his neck. Hajime held on uncertainly, half distracted by Wataru’s slow working on his mouth. Hajime would have opened it obediently if his lips and tongue had been demanding, but they seemed to only want a little at a time.

All at once, Wataru scooped his hands around the back of Hajime’s thighs and hauled him onto his hips, enticing another startled squeak. Another moment later he had been lain tenderly on Eichi’s desk and Wataru was climbing predatorily on top of him. But his expression looked more like a cat who already had its prey cornered and was simply teasing it.

Hajime’s eyes caught with Eichi’s, watching him intently, and he felt a thread of uncertainty catch in his throat as Wataru placed a kiss on it and ran a cool hand up the hem of his shirt. He swallowed and Eichi leaned forward, placing a soft finger on Hajime’s lips. Wataru slowed.

“Such a good boy, Hajime-kun…” cooed Eichi, and Hajime gave a little shudder of delight at the praise. He crooned and opened his mouth. “It makes me so happy to see my Hajime-kun and Wataru together like this. You’ll be a good boy for him, won’t you? My cute, sweet Hajime-kun…”

He traced Hajime’s lips with his finger, but didn’t enter them, even though he could tell Hajime was longing to suck on it. Hajime gave another little croon and nodded.

“Yes, Eichi-oniichan…” he breathed. Eichi smiled warmly at him and gave him a single chaste kiss before pulling away. Wataru began again at once.

Tomoya stared. He felt uncomfortable and… warm. Hot. He could tell Wataru was being gentler with Hajime than he normally would be with Tomoya, but then again Tomoya always preferred to give some pretense of putting up a fight. It was too embarrassing not to. He knew that Wataru knew it was an act, but all the same.

Well, he knew Wataru wouldn’t hurt Hajime, which was more than he knew about Eichi. As if sensing his thought, Eichi looked up at him at last. He smiled, a strict but triumphant smile, as if he were a teacher who had caught a student he particularly disliked doing something against the rules and now had an excuse to punish them.

“Come here, Tomoya-kun,” he said.

It was not a request.

Tomoya swallowed thickly and slowly crossed to him, giving a wide berth around the desk where Wataru was steadily removing Hajime’s uniform. He stopped a few feet away from Eichi, refusing to meet his eye.

“Strip,” ordered Eichi.

Tomoya forgot his nerves for a moment and stared at Eichi in shock. Wataru always ended up pulling Tomoya’s clothes off, when they managed to be taken off at all. He’d never had to strip for anyone. But Eichi was staring at him expectantly and he felt compelled to prove he could do it.

Tomoya knew he was bad at it by the amused glint in Eichi’s eyes and the quirked up ends of his mouth. But he was insecure and intimidated, and the shaking must have only made it worse. When he finally came down to just his underwear, he stared at the floor with his hands balled into fists and his cheeks bright red. The beginnings of an erection were visible thanks to the lewd pants and mewls Hajime was making. Tomoya had never imagined he could sound like that…

“Come here.”

Tomoya glanced up at Eichi. He had uncrossed his legs and was holding a hand out to him. Maybe Tomoya should have felt relieved that even through his pants, it was clear Eichi was also sporting a hard-on. Instead he felt even more intimidated.

Eichi twitched his fingers impatiently in beckoning and Tomoya took the few remaining steps to him. He wasn’t sure what Eichi wanted him to do, but as he caught his arm in a firm grip, he pulled him sharply down onto the floor and it became obvious. Tomoya’s cheeks burned as he stared into Eichi’s crotch. He’d done this before with Wataru, but nowhere near enough times that he thought he was any good at it.

He glanced up at Eichi, who was smiling pleasantly down at him, chin resting on his hand. Hajime gave a startled gasp and Tomoya stole a glance at the desk, where Wataru had presumably just begun palming Hajime’s crotch. Hajime’s shirt had been discarded and he clung to the front of Wataru’s open one, attempting in vain to hide his face. Wataru whispered something in his ear and he shuddered.

“Tomoya-kun, up here.”

Tomoya’s attention was yanked back by a tight grip on his chin, dragging him up slightly to meet Eichi half-way. He was very close.

“While I agree those two are dreadfully entertaining to watch, I would like a bit of attention too,” he said sternly, giving him a challenging smile. “Won’t you show me what makes you so special?”

Tomoya wanted to tell him the truth--nothing. He wasn’t special. He was just as Eichi said, entirely plain, and not even skilled at what Eichi was requesting. But he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. So with a nervous swallow and a shaking hand, he reached out and unzipped Eichi’s pants.

Eichi’s was smaller than Wataru’s--shorter, more slender. That was a relief. It would be easier, Tomoya thought, to handle something that size. But Wataru was ultimately much kinder than Eichi. As Tomoya tentatively set to work, trying earnestly to make use of the few techniques he’d learned and at least leave  _ some _ sort of impression, Eichi turned his attention back to the other two.

When Wataru caught Eichi's eye he rolled onto his side to face him, pulling Hajime's back flush against his chest. Hajime gave a little mewl of embarrassment, particularly with the new found presence of something big and hard pressing up against his ass. Eichi was resting his chin on his hand, a hungry expression on his face. Hajime bit his lip and attempted to bury his face in the desk when he caught sight of it, but Wataru wouldn’t let him. He took a fist full of Hajime’s hair and gently tugged it back.

“Eichi wants to see you, Hajime-kun,” he purred in his ear. “He wants to know you’re feeling good. Come on, look at him properly.”

Hajime whined, but did as he was told. He met Eichi’s eyes and instinctively reached out towards him as Wataru ground up against him. Eichi smiled.

Wataru found the pale smooth skin peeking out beneath strands of Hajime’s hair tantalizing, but he wouldn’t dare mark it. Regardless of what happened now or later, Hajime belonged to Eichi. And Eichi would not hesitate to snatch him away from anyone who got too close, even Wataru. Even Tomoya. Especially Tomoya.

Not that Tomoya or Hajime would ever allow that. For all Eichi could manipulate out of the world, their separation was likely impossible. When Eichi had first suggested this little swap, Wataru had been a bit apprehensive of what exactly he really intended to do to Tomoya. For some reason he seemed to resent him. But while Tomoya was easy to bully, he would not be broken. Wataru was confident of that.

And Tomoya didn't intend to lose to him. He was working exceptionally hard on his task, but Eichi was all but ignoring him. This annoyed Tomoya. A lot. For all he was ignored in life, he would not be ignored with a dick in his mouth.

He did something very bold and perhaps very stupid. He allowed his teeth to scrape against Eichi. Not much, but enough.

Eichi jerked slightly and snapped a glare in Tomoya's direction. Tomoya felt his stomach drop under his gaze as a ball of his hair was fisted and he was shoved down sharply onto Eichi's cock. His throat clenched unpleasantly and he choked, tears springing to his eyes. He was tugged up roughly and he tried to force down the coughing as Eichi leaned over to meet his eyes. He was smiling, but there was steel in his expression.

“Tomoya-kun,” he said pleasantly. “Wataru has told me you quite like to pull on hair, but not so much to have your own pulled, yes?”

Tomoya swallowed but didn't respond. It was the truth of course, but Tomoya didn't feel like admitting it to him.

“If you can't behave,” continued Eichi casually, twirling a strand of hair around his finger tightly, painfully, “I'll have to punish you, you know. Look how good Hajime-kun is being for Wataru… why can't you be more like that, hmm?”

Tomoya felt a little like spitting in Eichi's face, but somehow he didn't think that would go well. With difficulty, he nodded.

“Tomoya-kun?”

Tomoya glanced up at Hajime, who was glancing over the edge of the table, concern knitting his brows. Wataru was hovering over his shoulder, smiling pleasantly.

“Are you okay?”

Tomoya swallowed again and nodded, giving him an unconvincing smile. He didn’t want Hajime to worry. Tomoya could handle himself--even against Eichi, he told himself.

“Do you wanna stop?” Hajime pressed, leaning over further, clearly picking up on his discomfort.

The grip on his hair tightened slightly, but Eichi remained silent. Clearly he didn’t want to stop. But whatever sick pleasure he was getting out of toying with Tomoya, he obviously didn’t want Hajime to know. Tomoya almost said yes, if only to spite him. But… he  _ didn’t _ want to stop. Sure, Eichi was being demanding and unkind to him, but Tomoya could deal with that. And getting under his skin when he so obviously felt he was in control of the situation was… fun. Tomoya was having fun. He wondered what that said about him.

“No, I’m fine,” he assured Hajime, smiling more genuinely. “It’s interesting with someone else, isn’t it? You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Hajime flushed, averting his eyes and nodding. Wataru chuckled into the back of his neck. Then he reached around him and unzipped his pants. Tomoya only had time to hear Hajime inhale sharply and grip Wataru’s forearms before another yank on his hair brought his attention back to Eichi.

“If you’re not good at sucking cock,” breathed Eichi into his ear as Tomoya gritted his teeth, “then maybe you can put on a  _ show _ . You  _ are _ meant to be an actor, are you not?”

Tomoya hesitated a moment and nodded. If Eichi would just let go of him… He released his hair unceremoniously and tossed him back onto the floor, reaching instead for his desk drawer and producing a bottle of lube.

Tomoya swallowed. He had guessed at Eichi’s meaning but he still dreaded it. Except… Tomoya could do this. He could, he was sure of it. It didn’t require any skill for Eichi to  _ feel _ , just for him to  _ see _ . And Tomoya  _ had _ learned how to perform from Wataru, if nothing else. It didn’t matter if it felt good to Tomoya or not--it only had to look like it.

With more confidence than he felt, he reached forward and plucked the bottle out of Eichi’s hand. He raised a brow, curious, and sat back in his chair with his fingers laced. As Tomoya, red-faced and shaking slightly, pulled off his underwear and tried to settle into a good position on the floor, Eichi spoke up.

“I don’t mean to doubt your artistic vision, Tomoya-kun,” he said smoothly, mockingly, “but I do believe there’s a better arrangement in this particular set-up.”

Tomoya paused, flushed. He could think of several positions Eichi might be referring to, but it was clear which he meant--the most embarrassing one. The most difficult one. Slowly, he stood up. He met Eichi’s eyes, and then turned to Hajime, whose eyes were barely focused as Wataru play with his cock and his nipple. Tomoya shuddered and leaned over him, his ass prominently on display for Eichi and his face dangerously close to Wataru’s, which was lusty but calm.

Fumbling a little, he poured a generous amount of lube into this hand and reached behind himself, feeling for his entrance and probing a finger inside. He felt a little shudder of desire. He might have been fingering himself for a while now, he didn’t know how long. Long before Wataru had approached him. Probably since he’d first started to want Hokuto… but he wouldn’t admit that.

Instead he forced himself to let out the moan he usually held in as he worked himself open. It wasn’t a particularly laborious task; it hadn’t been very long since he and Wataru had last done it. It softened easily, admitting more fingers and throbbing for more. Tomoya laid the panting and whining on thick. Normally, he was pretty good at keeping quiet. But if Hajime was any indication, Eichi liked his partners loud. He was just hoping he wasn’t being unbelievably so when he let out a very real startled gasp as something wet and hot ran up his length. He glanced down just in time to seeing Hajime’s soft reddened lips engulf him.

He shuddered and gave a strained groan, clutching instinctively with his unoccupied hand. The other had stalled momentarily in surprise, but this one found Wataru’s shoulder and he peeked open his eyes at him. Wataru was gazing back intently, amused. And also somehow… soft. Tomoya felt himself shudder again and melt a little as he pulled him into a kiss.

He moaned into it as Hajime bobbed and hummed around him. It wasn’t until he gave a loud squeal of pleasure that Tomoya glanced sideways and saw Wataru’s glistening fingers buried deep within him. The sight made his stomach churn pleasantly.

And then it dropped sharply as he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist and pull his own fingers out of the way. A hard length rubbed against him, already slick, and he stiffened dramatically, clutching desperately at Wataru. Eichi leaned flush against his back and wrapped a hand threateningly around his throat, with a pretense of lifting his chin.

“Be a good boy now, Tomoya-kun~” he cooed, like he would at Hajime. “Open up for Oniichan~” Tomoya gave a horrible shudder, fear and excitement welling up inside him. He was going to be fucked by Tenshouin Eichi. Hajime, his best friend, was sucking him off eagerly, desperately. Wataru, whom he feared and hated, admired and adored, was meeting his eyes so gently he thought he might cry… he almost came then and there. Instead, he held it in.

And Eichi pushed inside him.

He was  _ raw _ , thought Tomoya wildly, after the first wave of pleasure surged through him. Wataru, as reckless and forceful as he had always been, had always used a condom. Tomoya had never asked him to, hadn’t even had the time to think of it the first time it happened, but he had always worn one.

Eichi, it seemed, did not care in the slightest. He rammed into him violently, his hand still on Tomoya’s throat, though not pressing hard enough to choke him. Yet. He felt so different from Wataru. Harsher, more precise. He hit Tomoya’s prostate and he saw stars, gasping and nearly choking as his grip on his throat tightened a bit. And then he  _ kept _ hitting it.

Beneath him, Hajime popped off of his cock and gave a great shuddering cry as Wataru began to push into him. He had been fingering him for some time now, and while Hajime had been eager for more, he hadn’t realized how  _ much _ more he was getting. Wataru was  _ thick _ , and Hajime felt the burn and strain on his muscles as they tried to accommodate the extra girth. But Wataru moved slowly, gently, and through the pain Hajime felt a rush of pleasure. Had Tomoya really been getting fucked by  _ this _ ?

Something else felt different too, and it took Hajime a moment to realize Wataru was wearing a condom. He was a little shocked--neither Eichi nor Ritsu had ever worn a condom for him, even when he’d asked. Even when he’d complained that it hurt his stomach when they came inside him, they tutted and cooed at him and did as they pleased. He didn’t mind that much, he supposed. It was worth it, of course, if they were happy with him. If they would praise him, prize him…

After an agonizingly slow process, Wataru was at last buried in him to the hilt. Hajime let out a shuddering breath and Wataru paused, allowing him to get used to it. Eichi and Ritsu had tried to double penetrate him once, but it had simply hurt too much. They took pity on his sobs, petting and shushing him kindly until he stopped, assuring him they’d wait and try some other time. This didn’t hurt that badly, but it was certainly more than he had taken before.

As he attempted to gain control of his breathing, Tomoya made a strangled noise above him, and Hajime glanced up just in time for him to spill all over his face. He gasped lightly, letting a stream of it hit his tongue. On instinct, he swallowed, and heard Tomoya gasp in response. It tasted different than Eichi’s or Ritsu’s--not with the strange medicinal tang, nor the salty metallicness. It was slightly sweeter. More… normal. Somehow comforting. His best friend’s cum.

At last, Wataru began to move. Tomoya was collapsed over top of them briefly until Eichi pulled him up and pushed him onto his chair, a first tight in his hair and his face pressed into the leather, as he continued to fucked him. Hajime let his mind go blank. He had already come once from Wataru playing with him, and it wouldn’t take much more to push him over again. As the heat rushed through him and his vision began to blur, he was vaguely aware of Eichi watching him intently as he jerked and spilled into Tomoya.

Tomoya’s scalp burned. He throat ached. His stomach hurt from Eichi cumming inside him and he wanted to go to the bathroom. But he couldn’t move. Not quite yet. He was slumped forward on the seat of Eichi’s chair, his legs a crumpled heap as he slowly leaked onto the floor. Eichi had abandoned him unceremoniously there, retreating to the desk and crooning at Hajime, who had passed out briefly, as was supposedly custom for him. Wataru was still with him too, cuddling him from behind.

That was fine. Tomoya didn’t need to be coddled. And besides, he didn’t want them to see him shaking. In exhaustion, in shock (however belated). In excitement. He glanced up and found himself meeting Eichi’s eye. It was hard, calculating. Tomoya wondering if he’d found what made him “special” to Wataru and Hajime. He hadn’t found it yet himself. But he had a sneaking suspicion that he liked him even less than he had before. And for some reason that made him smirk. Eichi’s eyes narrowed and Tomoya grinned. Eichi wanted to break him. He had failed.

As far as Tomoya was concerned, he could keep trying until his body gave out. Tomoya was nothing if not resilient.


End file.
